Protecting You
by HaliDarkFire
Summary: Yuki is targeted by a fellow zodiac as a 'toy' It becomes too much for him to handle, how will he over come it, and who will help? * rape *
1. Story

You know what sucks DX I just got laid off for being 17, I was working at Peebles and I called my boss to find out my schedule and she told me that the administrative department just called this weekend and told them they weren't allowed to have anyone under 18 XD So, I'm temporarily jobless now. I wanna try to work at Michael's now. But, she said as soon as I turn 18 (which is in July TT.TT) I can have a job pretty much no struggle. So, I now have like nothing to do with my life, so I guess I'll have to update stories now XD poor peoples. So, anyway...

Okay, so here is one of my newest Fruba stories. I hope you like it I'm almost done writing it and I have 15 chapters so far. There will probably be 15-17 I think. I do not own Fruits basket.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki shivered and looked over at Shigure, the dog quickly turning his head and writing again. The rat frowned. He was getting a bad feeling, and Shigure kept looking at him. It would be okay if it was just looks, or glances, but he STARED at him, and he would stare until he looked or mentioned it. Yuki sighed.

'I'm probably just being paranoid, I know, I'll talk to him about it later.'

XXXLaterXXX

Yuki knocked on Shigure's door and waited. After getting no response he knocked again, then again before entering.

"Shigure?" Yuki looked around.

"Shigure, are you here?" Yuki walked over to the desk spotting a notebook he'd seen Shigure with earlier.

'... I... wonder what he was writing that he was so into it, I've never seen Shigure serious about

a deadline before.' Yuki walked over, looking at the manuscript.

'The gray-haired boy squirmed as he was tied to the bed, the taller man rummaging through his

chest as he pulled out a large rubber dildo and penetrated the younger boy with it. He turned it

on high the boy whimpering. The man smirked.

"BEG."

"Please," He moaned out, "Oh Shigure, FUCK me."

"Much better." The man smirked, fully sheathing the dildo in the boy, immediately hitting his

prostate.

"Ah! Harder!"

"Of course my beautiful Yuki-"'

Yuki flew backwards onto the floor.

"Wh-WHAT?! Oh my god, h-he's writing PORN about me! And not just me, me with... HIM!"

"It's not polite to go into other peoples rooms without permission." Yuki flung around to see Shigure in the doorway.

"It's not polite to write porn about people with out their permission either." Shigure frowned.

"WHAT?" Yuki paused realizing he didn't like the tone in Shigure's voice. He stood up.

"I'm going to go." He said, heading for the door only to have it slammed in his face.

'SHIT.' Yuki looked at Shigure.

"It appears you've been looking through my stuff." Shigure spoke hollowly, heading towards Yuki.

"I-I... may have..." Yuki squeaked when his back hit the wall. Shigure slammed his arms down on either side of Yuki's head.

"So you admit it?" He asked, leaning in.

"Y-yes..."

"Do you know what today is."

"T-... Tuesday."

"Exactly, Kyo's at Shishou's house, and Tohru is working, do you know what that means?"

"...N-no..." Yuki swallowed, and Shigure smirked.

"It means no one is here to hear you scream." Shigure pressed his lips to Yuki's, the rat struggling.

"St-Stop it!"

"NO." Shigure replied, tearing off Yuki's clothes, and pulling off his robe. Yuki shook as Shigure kissed down his neck, and pressed against his entrance, slowly entering. The rat screamed as Shigure fully penetrated him, moaning.

"You're hotter than I imagined."

"St-stop."

"NO." Shigure pulled out and slammed back in, one time and he was addicted. He began to pound into Yuki more forcefully, nails digging into his sides. The rat cried as Shigure finally came, smiling.

"You were good rat." He said as he pulled out. Yuki pulled his legs to himself.

"Why... why did you do that?" Shigure looked at him.

"Because I felt like it." Yuki shook and slowly sat up, Shigure lightly laughed.

"Why did you think I let you live here? It doesn't matter if Haru begged me or not, you're good looking, I wanted to fuck you until you broke. I like dolls, what can I say? Besides, why else would I take you in? Akito kept you perfectly in your place." Shigure stood up and slipped his robe on.

"Better hurry, Kyo will be home soon." With that Shigure went downstairs to get coffee.


	2. Can't tell

Okay, chapter 2, this one is shorter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo walked up the ladder, climbing onto the roof. He blinked as he came upon the rat holding his knees to his chest shaking. Kyo stared before climbing all the way up.

"... If you're cold go inside or get a god damn sweater." Yuki glanced at Kyo as he sat beside him. Yuki was quiet before lying down as well, he then hugged Kyo, the cat turning red.

"Woah! Hey! Off! Don't jus-... are you... crying?"

"No sniff" Kyo pulled Yuki away from his shirt to look him in the eyes.

"... You are... what happened?"

"Nothing... I was just... thinking."

'I can't tell him, what will I do?'

"Okay... whatever, then stop the water works." Yuki wiped his eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's oka-er... whatever." Kyo looked away and crossed his arms. Yuki sighed.

"I... I'll leave now." Yuki stood and slowly made his way off the roof.

XXXXXXXXXX

sorry it's so short XD hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Tuesday and Thursday

Hope you enjoy X3 i do not own Fruits Basket.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thursday

Yuki shook. He was now deathly afraid of being left alone with Shigure. Luckily for him he had homework to take his mind off everything.

two hours later

Yuki sighed.

'Almost done... so, if 66/6X, then X equals-" Yuki jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello mouse." Yuki shook.

'This can't be happening, oh god, PLEASE no.'

Shigure lifted the front of Yuki's shirt.

"Round two."

3 hours later

"See you Tuesday." Shigure chimed as he kissed Yuki's head.

"No." Yuki curled into a ball and cried himself to sleep.


	4. Dojo

I do not own Fruba or it's characters.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the long weekend and another Tuesday gone by Yuki approached Kyo on Thursday.

""H-Hey…" Kyo looked at him before raising a brow.

"Hey?"

"Um….. Can I … go with you today?"

"Huh?"

"To…. To Shishou's tonight,… can I go?"

"Why?" Kyo growled.

"I….. just want to get out of the house….." Kyo sighed, obviously not happy.

"Fine, whatever." Yuki smiled.

"Thank you!"

XXX later XXX (they went right after school)

Kyo sighed as Yuki fell into step with him.

"So… why are you here again?"

"… I- …" Kyo growled.

"Well?!"

Yuki winced.

"I… just wanted … to get out…" Kyo sighed.

"Whatever, just don't get in my way."

"…Okay." Kyo walked up to the dojo slipping off his shoes as he stepped inside.

"Good morning Kyo!… Oh? Is young master Yuki joining us today?" Shishou asked.

"Um….. Yes, sorry to drop by like this."

"Oh, it's okay," Shishou smiled, "It's nice to have visitors."

"Thank you."

XXX later XXX

'Shigure is going to get me for this for sure.' Yuki shivered.

'I'm going to be in so much trouble, I don't want to go home. Maybe I can start coming with Kyo on Tuesday and Thursday… no… that would just make it worse, what if Kyo left the house for a couple of weeks again, or if Shigure approached him on a Monday, or Wednesday or…..' Yuki clutched his head.

'I'm so screwed, … maybe I can just go home and tell him I had to stay to talk to a teacher….. Then just… accept whatever he does, that might work…'

"Ow!" Yuki looked up at Kyo.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"You came to practice right? So get off your lazy ass and practice!" Yuki growled.

"Fine!" Yuki kicked Kyo's feet out from under him, standing up.

"You ass!" Kyo tackled Yuki and the two rolled around Yuki finally getting up only to have Kyo pull him back down causing him to land directly on his ass. The rat screamed as tears stung at his eyes. Kyo let go and stared as Yuki hid his face with his hands.

"….. Yuki?… What… What's wrong with you?" Kyo asked as he sat up.

"N-nothing, just leave me alone!" Yuki screamed as he ran out of the dojo leaving his shoes.

"Yuki!"


	5. Quiet as a mouse Quick as a cat

Sorry it took so long to update, lots of school DX Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki quietly slipped into the house, trying not to alert Shigure. All thoughts of getting away with it vanished as a hand slammed next to his head shutting the door.

"Where were you?" Yuki shook.

"I-….. I was with Kyo…"

"Really?" Shigure asked, sliding a hand don Yuki's chest. Yuki swallowed.

"Y-yes…."

"Why?"

"I-I do-don't kno-ow…" Yuki answered his voice becoming even more out of control.

"Well, how do you plan to make up for the two hours I missed? I have less than 3 left now." Yuki started to cry.

"I-I.. don-…know…" Shigure smirked.

"I do." He picked Yuki up and carried him upstairs. Once he reached his room he dropped Yuki on the bed, pulling out handcuffs.

"lets try something new."

XXX Kyo's POV XXX

"Kyo?" Kyo looked up as Shishou walked over.

"Yeah?"

"Did Yuki leave?"

"Yeah."

"He left his shoes…"

"I know."

"….. Well, why don't you tie up early today and bring them to him?" Kyo sighed.

"Okay." Kyo stood up.

"Thank you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Oh, and Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Give this to Yuki," Shishou held out a carton with soup, a bottle of Advil, and a few cough drops, "He looked like he didn't feel well earlier."

"Okay." Kyo sighed, taking everything from Shishou and leaving.


	6. Peeping Tom

Two for my fans please, do not own fruba or characters. Warning, lots of 'weird things' this chapie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki cried as Shigure rotated the vibrator.

"So, are you going to avoid me again?" Yuki shook his head. Shigure smiled and tugged on the ball gag.

"Good." Shigure pulled the vibrator out and entered. Yuki screamed against the gag.

XXX Kyo's POV XXX

Kyo sighed as he walked up to the porch and kicked off his shoes.

'God damn it, where is that rat?' He slowly walked upstairs heading towards Yuki's room. He paused when he heard a faint noise from Shigure's room. Kyo was quiet before he headed towards Shigure's room. He cracked open the door and was about to enter when he looked up, freezing in place. Shigure thrust into Yuki a few more times before he came. The dog moaned and looked down at Yuki.

"There. I'll be nice today and stop early, even though I should continue." Shigure sat up. Yuki shivered as Shigure slipped out of him. The dog unhooked the ball gag taking it off, and smiling when Yuki coughed.

"That hurt?" Yuki slowly nodded. Shigure grabbed Yuki's hair and pulled his face to his.

"GOOD." Yuki began to cry and Shigure unlocked the cuffs.

"Now, get up." Shigure demanded as he pulled Yuki into a sitting position. Yuki screamed and Kyo cringed.

"Get dressed and get out." He finished and shoved Yuki of the bed. The rat cried and curled into a ball.

"Hurry up PRINCE." Shigure spat out as he left the room, Kyo leaned against the wall as Shigure exited. Once Shigure went downstairs Kyo ran to his room and Yuki slowly got dressed and limped back to his room shutting the door behind him. Kyo clutched his head.

'Why did I just watch?!'

XXXXXXXXX

Ta-da! Kyo knows. He right, he shouldn't have watched, he should've joined in, JK! JK! don't hurt me XD. Lol, I needed to break the mood. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. If you ever

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, the only way i can is if I sneak on my moms laptop. Because I have no Internet for some reason XD. But I found a method that I think will work, so hopefully we'll get more updates. Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

-8 P.M.-

Kyo knocked on Yuki's door and let himself in.

"Yuki?" Yuki looked up from his homework and Kyo swallowed.

"Shishou gave me some stuff and insisted I give it to you." Kyo put the bag on the desk next to Yuki.

"Tell him I said thank you." Kyo stood there and Yuki looked up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Are you okay?" Yuki blinked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw." Kyo blurted out. Yuki tilted his head.

"Saw what?"

"You... with Shigure..." Yuki froze.

"... Wh-what?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-... I just... can't..." Yuki looked down.

"Yuki, he's RAPING you, he's not kissing, or molesting, he's RAPING."

"Shhh!" Yuki covered Kyo's mouth with his hand.

"Don't talk so loud." Kyo growled.

"Either you do something about it or I will."

"HOW? ... You think I haven't tried?"

"... How...how long has this been going on?"

"... Since... the day I was on the roof."

"3 Weeks?!"

"...Yes..." Kyo ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh my god..." They both jumped when there was a knock at Yuki's door. Suddenly Shigure burst in.

"Yuki! There you are, dinner is ready! Oh my, what is this? Kyo Kyo visiting Yuki? He's not doing anything bad is he?"

"Like hell I am you damn pervert!"

"EEE! Tohru, Kyo's scaring me!" Shigure whined, going downstairs. Kyo growled.

"Two-faced bastard." Yuki sighed.

"We should go eat." Kyo grabbed his arm.

"What... what days does he do that?"

"... Tuesdays and Thursday..." Kyo frowned.

"If... if you ever want me to come home after school... I will... okay?" Yuki slowly nodded.

"Thank you..." Kyo smiled.

"No problem, now lets get downstairs, I'm hungry." Yuki laughed and followed.

XXXXXXXXXX

There you go, I hope you don't mind how short they are TT.TT It motivates me to update more when its shorter XD.


	8. attachment

I've just made myself a promise, and hopefully some of you, probably not all, will like it. I decided I'm going to try and write a story with at least 7 chapters, where the chapters..... are LONG O.O.... be afraid. Hopefully It'll work out, and if I like it I might just continue to write that way, however that could also result in them being written slower, but nonetheless I shall try X3!!! Now, onto the story.

Oh, btw, I'm not sure if you'll all still be cheering for Kyo after this XD.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki tapped his pen on his desk. He'd thought all weekend, Monday, and today as to whether or not he wanted Kyo to come home. And, as much as he didn't want to be with Shigure, he also didn't want to ruin Kyo's training. Yuki sighed.

'Guess I'll just have to tell Kyo no.' After the bell rang Yuki informed Kyo that he'd be fine, and began his walk home.

XX Kyo's P.O.

He waited a half-an-hour before following Yuki home. He'd already told Shishou he wouldn't be coming today. Regardless of what Yuki said, Kyo wanted to assess the situation, see how Shigure approached Yuki. Last time he'd only seen what Shigure did to Yuki for about 5 minutes. It sounded sick, but Kyo wanted to know exactly what Yuki went through. Kyo sneaked in through Yuki's window jumping when he heard footsteps heading towards the door. Kyo jumped in the closet and hid, peeking out through a crack. Yuki walked into his bedroom and put his book bag down. Kyo smiled, he figured Yuki would take the long way home. The rat sat at his desk and pulled out his homework. 30 minutes passed and Kyo began to get tired when all the sudden he heard the front door slam shut and footsteps coming upstairs.

"Oh mouse, where are yooouuuuu?" Kyo watched Yuki tense. Shigure popped his head into the room.

"Ah, there's the mouse." Shigure walked over to Yuki, who appeared to be trying to ignore him, and grabbed his hair yanking his head back and kissing him.

"Hey." Yuki shook. Shigure shoved Yuki on the bed and Kyo lightly growled.

"I've got a question for you." Shigure slurred, pulling of the rat's clothes.

"What did you and Kyo talk about yesterday?" Yuki froze.

"Well?"

"He..... had a homework question." Shigure punched him, then licked the trickling blood off his hand.

"Try again." Yuki whimpered.

"It was ho-" Shigure pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Go on."

"H-homew-" Yuki bit his lip as Shigure lit the lighter holding his arm over it.

"St-Stop!" Shigure growled and moved the lighter closer. Kyo latched on to to framing inside the door, trying to prevent himself from revealing himself.

"What'd you say?" Yuki began to cry.

"It hurts!"

"Very good, now... what did you and Kyo talk about?" Shigure repeated, taking a drag off his cigarette.

"We..... talked about Shishou's" Yuki shook.

"Really?"

"Y-yes." Yuki replied, still crying.

"I guess I'll take it." Shigure replied. He then pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out on Yuki's chest, spinning it. Yuki screamed and began to cry harder, fresh tears pouring from his eyes.

"Now, lets continue where we left off." Shigure spoke, holding out handcuffs. Yuki shook as he chained him to the bed and put on the ball gag. He then snapped a dog collar around the rat's neck, with Yuki's name on it.

"See how much I spoil you?" He then pulled out nipple clamps and a backwards dildo attacher. He placed the clamps on each nipple, tightening them, then shoved the vibrator up Yuki's ass, turning it on and strapping it to him. The rat lied there crying and shaking barely able to breathe.

"Now, isn't this fun?" Shigure asked as he pressed his finger to one of Yuki's burns. Yuki screamed around the gag and struggled.

"Thought so. Now be a good boy while I go downstairs. I'm going to show you how to have fun with chocolate, whipped cream and ice." The dog stood up and left while Yuki squirmed at the painful feeling that was vibrating in his butt. Kyo shook.

'I-I can't believe he puts Yuki through this kind of shit! That sadistic bastard!' Kyo jumped as the door slammed open, then peeked through the crack. Shigure removed the gag and handcuffs before spraying whip cream on his crotch. He grabbed Yuki's hair and shoved him down to his crotch.

"SUCK." Yuki froze and lightly shook.

"Suck or I'll introduce you to the knife in the box." Yuki shook before slowly taking Shigure into his mouth. He gagged when Shigure pulled his head down and raised his hips.

"MORE." Yuki complied sucking and licking and occasionally gaging when Shigure would mouth fuck him. Finally Shigure came and Yuki coughed as he swallowed some and the rest splattered across his face. Shigure flipped him around and shoved in next to the already attached dildo. Yuki screamed as Shigure fucked him relentlessly before releasing. Shigure stood up and put on his robe before walking back over to Yuki and put a lock on the belt holding the dildo in Yuki's butt.

"Wh-what're you doing?"

"If you skip out Thursday this'll be left on for over a week/"

"Wh-what? You're leaving it in?"

"Yup." Shigure replied turning it on high. Yuki screamed.

"N-no, t-take it off!"

"Not till Thursday, don't worry, you'll adjust pretty fast." Shigure stood up.

"By the way, hurry and get dressed, Ayame and Hatori are coming." Shigure then left the room and as soon as Kyo was sure he was downstairs he left the closet and locked Yuki's door.

"K-kyo? When did-"

"I've been here the whole time. How's your face?" He asked, sitting next to him, trying to avoid the subject of Yuki's butt, or better yet, what was in it.

'Damn, it's really stuck on there.'

"Y-You watched?"

"..... Yeah..." Yuki frowned.

"B-But he.... did... why? I don't want you to see that."

"Shhhh, It's okay." Kyo hugged Yuki and pulled him to him. He jumped upon the feeling of Yuki's butt vibrate.

"Kyo?" Kyo snapped out of being zoned out and looked at Yuki.

"Yeah?" Yuki blushed.

"C-can you help me get dressed?..... I can't... move too well yet..." Kyo turned red.

"S-sure."

XXXXXXXXXX

See, told you XD it's too utterly bad, but he did just watch, so, w/e. I hope you enjoyed, I'm such a slow typer .


	9. Visits and ice cream

Yuki slowly made his way downstairs and Kyo came through the front door, to ake it look like he just came home.

"Kyon-kichii!" Kyo jumped and growled.

'GREAT!' Ayame stood up.

"I was not informed that you'd be joining us! How wonderful!"

"Shishou and I finished early."

"Oh..... Yuki! My beloved brother!" Yuki frowned.

'Fuck.' He'd just made it downstairs and now he had to deal with more shit.

"Hello Nii-san..." Ayame practically skipped over to Yuki, hugging him. Kyo frowned when Yuki flinched. Ayame dragged Yuki over to the table and made him sit next to him. Kyo noted the slightly shocked look that graced Yuki's face followed by a pained flinch and a slight shiver.

'Oh yeah..... he's still got that thing.'

"Yuki, is something wrong?" Both Yuki and Kyo looked at Hatori.

"Um.....No..." Yuki replied, looking down. Shigure then popped into the room with ice cream, setting a dish in front of them all. All the sudden Yuki ran to the bathroom.

"My my, what is wrong with my lovely Yuki?" Aya asked.

"Not a clue." Shigure replied. Kyo glanced over at Yuki's bowl, only to see the whipped cream that smothered the surface. Kyo growled.

"That ASS."


	10. Accident

Kyo had ended up with Yuki sleeping in his room Tuesday and Wednesday because Yuki couldn't stop whining and desperately needed something to cling to. Shigure was wrong when he said Yuki would adapt to it. Yuki present position was hunched over a toilet puking for the fourth time that day, Kyo holding his hair.

'Fuck, it's not even 6th yet.' Kyo sighed and rubbed Yuki's back as the rat started to cry again. Yuki clutched his head crying and leaned against the bathroom stall. Kyo sat next to him and continued rubbing his back.

"... Do you want to go home?"

"No... the sooner I go home, the sooner it starts."

I'll go home too."

"That'll look suspicious." Kyo sighed.

'DAMMIT.' Yuki stood up and left the bathroom, Kyo following. They were halfway back to their class when all-the-sudden Yuki collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXX

(in car)

Yuki groaned when he felt his pants being unbuttoned and slid off.

*click * Yuki's eyes shot open as he felt the dildo suddenly ripped out of him. He screamed and Shigure covered his mouth.

"Hey mousy." Shigure held up an egg shaped object and twisted it. Suddenly it started vibrating.

"This one works better." Shigure spoke as he slowly put it in Yuki's butt, he pushed it up as far as he could then used the dildo to shove it up even further. He smirked.

"That's going to be hard to remove." Yuki shook and gasped as he felt it vibrate inside of him.

"N-no." Yuki squirmed.

"Too late."

"NO!" Yuki shoved Shigure off him, pulled up his pants and ran out of the car. Yuki ran down the streets screaming as Shigure chased him in his car, Yuki turned a corner and ran across a busy street and suddenly he heard a crash as a car collided with Shigure's. The car that hit Shigure veered off course and suddenly hit Yuki, the rat blacking out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Just so you know, Shigure picked Yuki up from school, that's why Yuki was suddenly in his car.


	11. Injured

Yuki groaned opening his eyes to his room. He sat up, wincing and clutched his chest.

"Good morning." Yuki jumped and looked over at Hatori and a relieved Kyo.

"You were out for a couple hours, you fractured a couple ribs, twisted you ankle and broke your wrist." Hatori finished pointing to each spot as he spoke.

"You should count yourself lucky your still alive, Shigure too." Yuki froze.

"O-okay."

"Once you feel well you should visit him in his room, he's been asking to see you."

"..... really?..."

"Yes, now lie down and rest. Oh, and Yuki?" Yuki looked up.

" Good job."

Hatori then left the room, followed by Kyo. Leaving a puzzled Yuki behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so as far as Hatori not noticing anything, he does, he knows EXACTLY what's going on, but he doesn't do anything about it, because he believes Yuki needs to stand up for himself. Like he did today, hint hint.


End file.
